Mane Chat Fanfic Challenge
by stuff456789
Summary: Reason LPS and Pokemon are Categories is because they are the main plotlines. A challenge of which I write about all my friends in Mane Chat. Starts with Smash going into LPS. Includes LPS, Pokemon, Death Note, more LPS, Pokemon Mys., Assassin's Creed, Helix from Twitch Pokemon, Risk of Rain, and much more (I am doing a Random Number Generator to choose what each chapter will be.)
1. Smash Cooper (Littlest Pet Shop)

It had just fallen from the sky. A single black notebook that read "Death Note" on the front cover. Where it landed, is where our story begins.

**May 22, 2013**

It was just another beautiful day in Mexico, where Smash Cooper lives. Smash had walked outside to make sure no one had seen him, and he was correct. He went back inside and pulled a switch, revealing his latest invention: a portal to the forsaken land of Littlest Pet Shop. He couldn't wait. At long last he would be able to see and eventually woo his god, Pepper Clark into marrying him.

He wanted to make absolutely sure that no one was following him, he couldn't let anything get in his way. As Smash was about to head back inside, he heard a noise. He turned around to find the Death Note right below him. Since he doesn't watch anime, and hates it with all his heart, he didn't know what it was. He picked it up, and read what was inside.

_How to use it_

_The human, animal, insect, etc. whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

"Hmph, sounds pretty stupid, but I do remember Stuff telling Mane Chat about this once."

Curious, he went inside and turned on his TV to the news, where he heard the newscaster's name. He wrote down the name in the Death Note, and 40 seconds later, the newscaster died of a heart attack.

Realizing that the Death Note was real, he decided to take it with him as he went into his portal, perhaps it could be useful.

The pets had just awoken. Blythe had come down and said her cheerful goodbyes as she ran off to school. Zoe and Vinnie are doing a singing/dancing routine while the rest watch.

"Oh we can be, the greatest pets in all of Littlest!" Zoe sang out.

As Vinnie failed in his dancing, like he usually does, an explosion rang through the ears of the little friends, and a strange man came through the door.

"Um, who are you?" Sunil sprang out from under the rug he was hiding in.

"My name is Smash Cooper, and I have waited my entire life for this moment."

"…." Everyone in the shop went quiet.

"Um, we don't know you, are you sure you are in the rig-…..wait a second, did you just talk to us? As in, you can understand what we are saying right now?" Pepper said.

Smash was so happy he could just scream. His god was finally here, and he knew she would be his. All the books he read said so. Over the years, he had wanted to be with Pepper, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy task, so he did a lot of research. He bought a ton of romance novels, and read each and every one of them. He hated them so much, but he felt it was necessary. He knew that in time, his god would come to love him, and with the Death Note, they would become the gods of the new world.

"Yes, I can understand you. You all sound really cool, it would be fun to get to know you all. What's your names?" Smash, realizing that if he let it slip that he already knew them, it would look suspicious, weird, creepy, and would drastically decrease his chances of skunk love.

"My name is Zoe Trent, and this is my friends Pepper Clark, Vinnie, Russell, Captian Cuddles, Sunil Nev-…" Zoe had started to list off everyone in the day camp, but Smash was too distracted by what he just heard. Captain Cuddles? As in _the_ Captain Cuddles. The Captain Cuddles that Pepper was in love with? Why was he here? Smash thought he was just a one-shot character, never to return again. He was outraged at this, HE was supposed to be with Pepper, not some little faggot. He groaned under his breath, Captain Cuddles was back somehow, and he knew that Pepper was probably dating him now. He was interfering with Smash's plans, he had to die.

"and Minka. I think that's everyone." Zoe finished.

After an hour of talking, Smash confirmed his suspicions and concluded that yes, Pepper was with Cuddles now, and that Cuddles was going to propose in a few days and have a wedding that week, a secret kept by Vinnie who just blurted it out while Pepper was away for a moment, albeit a fake wedding. He was furious. His plans were ruined. How could he succeed in his mission now?

'Wait a minute' Smash thought, 'I still have the killer notebook, the one that can kill anyone while making them do anything you need them to do at the same time. I have an idea.'

"I'm sorry, but I have to go for a bit, theres something I must do. I'll be back tomorrow." Smash said with a smile. Smash left the building, with the Death Note still hidden in his jacket. Smash had a monotone look on his face, void of expression. He knew that if this didn't work, his god would be out of his reach forever.

**May 23, 2013**

Throughout the night, Smash had thought up a plan to finish Cuddles off. As Smash started to put his plan into action, somewhere else something was going on.

Cuddles came up to the grey skunk with a box in hand. Opening the box, he said "Pepper Clark, will you make me the ha-" Pepper suddenly hugged the small animal, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will."

As Pepper let go, Cuddles did something strange. He grinned evilly.

"HAAHAHAHAHHAHAH, I WIN!"

"You…win?"

"Yes I win, I had made a bet with my friends outside that I could make you fall in love with me, and I did it. It was so easy, you are pathetic."

Pepper started to cry.

"Wh-What? Bu-But I, what are you saying?

Cuddles was starting to get mad at Pepper for not realizing what he is saying. He got an evil look on his face, and started to yell at the skunk.

"I hate you, I never want to see you again, you are the worst person I've ever met. Those jokes you make are horrible. It was all a trick. Don't you get it?" After about 5 more minutes of this, Cuddles stormed out of the shop. "Thanks for the $50 bet Pepper, it was worth it, Hahahahahhaha!"

Cuddles went around to the back of the shop, and started to grab his chest in agony. He was having a heart attack.

Smash stepped out of the corner, smiling.

"Goodbye Captain Cuddles, I hope you enjoyed Pepper while it lasted, because she's mine now."

Smash went into the shop to comfort Pepper.

"But, I thought he really liked me, why Smash, why did he lie to me like that? I loved him." Pepper's tears wouldn't stop. She was heartbroken.

"Please stop crying, I know he was a jerk, but you'll find another, I promise." Smash hugged his god.

"Th-Thank you Smash. You're a good friend."

His final threat was gone. All thanks to his Death Note. Over the months he got Pepper to like him, and eventually love him. He would live a happy life with Pepper Clark and after a year on June 6, 2014 they they got married.

Smash had won. Or so he had thought.

**What Smash wrote in the Death Note:**

Captain Cuddles: Dies of a sudden heart attack at 4:35 PM on May 23, 2013. Realised he doesn't like his girlfriend, and breaks up with her by lying that he was using her for a bet his friends made him do.


	2. David (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)

**May 25, 2013**

It has been 3 days. Smash hadn't made a message on Mane Chat or sent anyone any PM's. Its not like David cared though. No one did, not even Stuff. David, as well as everyone else in Mane Chat just went on with their lives, and they were happy. Except for BitRateGamer who died from the Death Note Smash wrote in before he left.

David went to school, and noticed a letter on the floor which was addressed to him with hearts around it. 'A love letter?' he thought, 'who the hell would like me? And how did this get here?' David immediately grabbed the letter and ripped it open, wanted to know the truth. But what he was going to find was way more than what he expected. In fact, that letter held the only truth anyone would ever need to know. Too bad he couldn't read it, as he suddenly experienced a black out, and fell to the floor.

He awoke on a beach. A beach with bubbles floating by. There was a cave to his left, and what looked like a town in the distance to his right. 'Wha-What the, what is this place. It looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Also why am I here, I was just in school.' And he was just about to get his bearings, a voice startled him.

"Hello!"

As David turned, he noticed that no one was there. "Who's there?" David called out.

"Down here silly."

David looked down, and saw what appeared to be a Torchic, a creature from Pokémon.

"…" David thought, no, KNEW he had to be dreaming. Why was there a Torchic talking to him, and why is he here? "Um,….hello? My name's David, who are you?" David asked.

"The name's Flame, I'm a Torchic as you can see, although I'm afraid I've never seen your kind before. What kind of Pokémon are you?" Flame answered.

"….." David was speechless. He knew he was right. This was the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) Universe. David screamed "What is going on?!"

Flame jumped back a little. "A-Are you ok, mister? You just woke up and I saw you were knocked out or something on the beachside. Do you need help?"

David knew that he had to calm down. 'There has to be a logical explanation for this. There has to be' David thought to himself. "U-Uh, yeah. I'm alright, I think I'm just confused since I just got here and don't know what's going on."

"Got here?" Flame wondered. "What do you mean?"

A loud cry from a nearby Hoot-Hoot and the night sky showed that they couldn't stay here long.

"Hey, I was wondering if you have anywhere I can stay for the night. I'm sorry for bringing this upon you so suddenly, but I really need help and I don't know where I am. Could you help me please? We can talk about this later." David blurted out, showing his worry about the time.

Flame grew a smile on her face. "Alright, but you have to agree to be my partner. I am the head of the world's greatest Mystery Dungeon team ever, but I need supporters, will you help me?" Flame held out her hand, waiting for David to shake it.

"Ok, whatever, I'll be your partner, now can we please get out of here?" David quickly grabbed Flame's hand with great force and practically threw her up into the air.

"AHHHHH" Flame yelled out as she fell into the ocean beside them.

**Later that day**

"Hmm, so you are saying you just opened a letter you found on the floor, and now all of a sudden you are here?" Flame asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is correct. I don't even know why it was there. But enough about me, could you please tell me about this Dungeon team thing please, I did agree to it after all, I feel I should know more about it."

'Ugh, since you aren't even from here, I'll have to explain everything won't I. What a drag.' Flame groaned. "Ok, First of all, its Mystery Dungeon, second you basically help Pokémon in certain tasks such as finding them lost items, helping them across caves and forests and whatnot as well as saving them from criminals."

'Hmph, its just as I thought. This universe is practically the same as the Explorers universe. At least I'll already know many things based on my memory, but I haven't played those games in years, so I might not remember much anyway.' David's final suspicions were gone. He was in the PMD universe, but why? Why him? Why was he chosen for this? He knew that to find out, he would have to go on at least a few quests and adventures with Flame, as she was apparently the partner he got. He would have preferred to have Squirtle as his starter, but at least it wasn't something like Skitty or any other normal typed Pokémon that can't have much advantage over others. The only thing he was worried about was that there wasn't a Relic Fragment, something the original game story had that the partner cared a lot about and was crucial to the story. Was the plot different this time, or was he just remembering things wrong? 'Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.'

**May 26, 2013**

After finding out that Flame didn't even HAVE a Mystery Dungeon team made yet, they went to Wigglytuff's Guild to make one. After doing this, they went to the Adventure Boards and saw a quest to defeat a Charmander that goes by the name of Chris. David was shocked and fell to the floor.

'W-What? Chris, as in CTCB from Mane Chat? W-Why is he here? This doesn't make since. Did he get a letter too and come here as well?'

"What's wrong David?" Flame asked, wondering why David collapsed.

David grabbed the poster off of the wall. "If my suspicions are right, I know that Pokémon who goes by the name of Chris. I knew a Chris back in the human world who also liked Pokémon. This just became interesting."


	3. Meta (Littlest Pet Shop)

**June 3, 2014**

Meta had just finished reading the local newspaper, something he hadn't done in years and had just felt like doing it today for no particular reason.

"Hmph, no wonder I don't read, the things people write about these days are just ridiculous. I mean really, "A Real Life Death Note"? Seriously?"

Meta threw down the stack of papers onto his bed, and decided to go out for a walk. He got his house keys, left the house, and locked the door behind him, and headed off. 30 minutes later, he came to a nearby park, one he liked to come to just relax and think about his crush. That crush, just like Smash's, would eventually turn into something else entirely. As he started to drift off on the park bench, he heard a voice.

"Hey, asshole, wake up!"

Opening his eyes in a very grouchy manner, he saw that the voice came from a man. A big man. A very big man. One who was holding a pretty sharp knife in fact. Realizing this, he screamed.

"W-What? What do you want?" Meta couldn't contain himself, and didn't know what to do.

"What the hell do you think? Give me your wallet, dumbass!" The man brought the knife closer to Meta's torso, ready to attack whenever he felt like.

"O-Ok, here, just take it. Just please don't kill me." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Or at least he would have, if he had brought it with him. Realizing he didn't have his wallet, he panicked. "I-I don't have my wallet."

"Oh shut up, you really think I'd believe that? Give me the money or die!"

"But I really do-" Meta was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw the mugger's blade was deep inside his upper body. Gasping for breath, his realized the knife must have hit him in one of his lungs, as when he drew breath, he felt an even greater pain.

"Oh crap, I've got to get outta here." The mugger, not realizing what he did, took out the blade, and ran off.

Lying on the floor and about to die, Meta thought back on what happened. A man just came up to him while he was sleeping, and stabbed him in a confusion over money. The main questions running through his mind where "why me, why now, and why was no one in the park helping me? There was a lot of people in the background who were watching and just stood there while I was practically murdered in public." These questions Meta wanted to know were all questions he would learn the answers too very soon.

As Meta realized there was no way he was going to live now, he just let go, and went into the light.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Meta's eyes darted open, unaware of what was going on. He threw up his head and it hit the bed post above him.

"Ow, what the hell." Rubbing his now injured head, he realized that what he just experienced was all a dream. "That was a really weird dream, it felt so…real. Huh, must be my i….ma….gi….na…tion." Meta looked around the room he was in, and saw a bunch of small furry animals. He wouldn't be TOO surprised at this, but this was an excusable circumstance as these animals were the Littlest Pet Shop characters.

"Hey, don't ignore me you meanie" A pink hand slapped Meta in the face. "Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, I hear you Minka, now what do you want?" Meta replied, not realizing he just revealed he already knew the monkey's name.

"Ok, good. Now, can you please answer me without falling asleep this time?"

"Sure. Um, what was the question again?" Meta asked with a child-like smile. This earned him another slap.

"Why are you letting this happen?"

"…..nooooot really what I meant. What is the problem, and what did I do? I don't remember anything?" Meta knew he was probably dreaming,…again, as there was no way these creatures were real. He felt like he had to just go along with whatever the pets wanted.

"Ugh, fine. It looks like we are gonna have to explain this for the third time." Russell intervened. "Smash is going around killing everyone he and/or his fiancée Pepper don't like, and we know you know how he kills, and we need that information to arrest him."

"Wait a minute. Did you say Smash, as in Smash Cooper?" Meta asked confused.

"Yes, Smash Cooper. Ever since he came here, everyone that he or Pepper don't like have all died. You call that a coincidence? Now for the last time, we know you know how he kills. Now TELL US!" Russell was starting to get furious. "Sunil, Vinnie, and Penny are all dead because of him, and we need to stop him before he kills the rest of us. Now stop wasting my time and tell me Smash's plan."

"Hmph, this is all just a dream, I can do whatever I want. Now listen to me, you are all gonna walk right outta this room except for Zoe, she and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Meta said with a snarky attitude, of which he would wish he hadn't had done in about 5 seconds. Zoe blushed bright red while everyone else stayed silent.

"…..Zoe, do it." Russell said with a monotone voice.

"Got it." Zoe picked up a baseball bat and hit Meta in the leg with it as hard as she could.

"OH MY GOD THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Meta instantly realized he was not in a dream. This was real, and that meant that he and Smash were both in the Littlest Pet Shop universe somehow.

Russell picked up the pistol he had left on the table behind him. "Now are you gonna exp-"

"W-WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE CAN I JUST SAY SOMETHING?" Meta yelled out while raising his hands as high into the air as he could.

"You really think we're gonna fall for that? For all we know, you could kill us right now if you wanted too. This is just a safety measure is all. But whatever, say what you want."

Trying to calm down, Meta explained what happened at the park, and tried to tell them that he didn't know anything. After 30 minutes, the pets decided they could trust Meta for now, and apologized for everything they did to him, and explained that they felt it was necessary.

**June 5, 2014**

In the 3 days that have gone by since Meta came to Littlest, he learned that Smash had wooed Pepper and was planning to marry her today, and knew that since he knew where the wedding was taking place, he could make a plan to defeat Smash, and possibly get back to his world.


End file.
